Video Camera
by Bored Konoha Kunoichi
Summary: oneshot. A perverted lazy bum, a loud mouthed idiot, a chickenbutt haired emo, and an annoying fangirl...that's us, Team 7, a disaster! .little hints of SasuSaku & NaruHina...REALLY little...


A/N: Hey Everyone!!! So yeah, this idea just came to my mind a couple days ago, and the story didn't come out as well as my thoughts, but I still hope you like it!!!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto...I am a _young KOREAN **Girl**_ thank you very much, not a Japanese man...and I don't have the art skills, anyways...but I do want a Sasuke-plushie (if I DID own Naruto, Sasuke would be wearing something that makes him look straight right now...I just hate his outfit soo much!!! )

* * *

Normal- Naruto speaking 

_Italics- _Sakura speaking

**Bold- **Sasuke speaking

_**Bold Italics-**_ Kakashi speaking/Sai speaking after 1st divider/little boy speaking after 2nd divider

-Action- obviously, action

* * *

-zchhh..zchh…- -screen faces the road- 

Hey, Sakura, is this thing on?

_Ern, I've never worked a video camera before…so…oh,yeah, it's working!-giggle-_

-screen turns to a smiling Sakura-

_Hi! Erm, our future selves I guess? –giggle- or whoever watches this video. So-_

HI!! I'M UZUMAKI NARUTO AND BELIEVE IT-

**Hn. I think we'll know our own names even when we grow up, dobe.**

-glare-WHAT'D U JUST CALL ME?!?!?! I SWEAR I'M GONNA-

_-sigh- would you guys top fighting for once? Please? Anyways, the two that were fighting just a moment ago were my teammates, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. And with our Jounin Hatake Kakashi and myself, Haruno Sakura- the four of us a four-man cell, team 7._

_**-poof- Good morning, mina. You see, I was heading here when there was an old woman with-**_

_Liar!_

Liar!

_**-chuckle- you didn't even let me finish.**_

_-rolls eyes- Whatever, Kakashi sensei. It would have been stupid, anyways._

**Sakura, get the video thing over with so we can go training…**

_Oh! Right! –giggle- So yeah, this is our Jounin, Kakashi-sensei,_

-Kakashi waves-

_He's also known as the copy-nin…under his left forehead protector, is the hidden Sharingan!!!_

But he's a PERVERTED LAZY BUM!!!!!

**The most pathetic liar I've ever seen…hn.**

And he's got WHITE HAIR. 'Cause he's OLD. He says he's oh, I dunno…26 or something, but I think he's about 35ish –grin and snickers-

_**-raises a brow- I heard that Naruto.**_

That's the point, sensei –grins mischievously-

_-giggles- it IS sort of the point, Kakashi-sensei. Anyways, he also has this black mask that goes up to his mouth that he NEVER takes off!!!_

Ooh!! I swear he as something like beaver tooth, and we wants to hide it!! MWAHAHA! But I know the truth, sensei!! –grins proudly-

**Then the orange book…-frowns- it disgust me…**

And his favorite line's "I got lost on the road of life"!! Believe it!!!

_-giggles- going on, we have Uzumake Naruto!!_

-Naruto waves enthusiastically-

HIIII!! HII!!!

_Well, since we're introducing you, you're not allowed to talk, Naruto_

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?! BU-BU-BU-

**I'll start. First off, he's a loud-mouth idiot…and a dobe.**

-glare- WHY I OTTA-

_-sigh- Naruto, please shut up. So as you can see, he's quite a dumb blonde…no offense to other blondes out there, except for Ino-pig of course, -grins-_

**He has whisker-like things on his cheeks…reminds me of a fox, if you ask me…**

No one asked you, teme!!

**-smirk- No one asked you either, dobe. You're not allowed to talk right now, remember?**

-growls- !#$3$(#&!!!! –something falls out of Naruto's mouth-

_-scowls- Naruto! Stop picking on Sasuke-kun!! And what just fell out of your mouth-? Wait, is that ramen noodle?! EWWW!!! You're disgusting!!! You've GOT to learn how to SHUT UP! GOT IT?! –holds up her fist-_

-whimpers- yes, ma'm…I'm still gonna be Hokage, though! Believe it!!

-_sigh—murmers- he'll never be quet…Going on, next up, we have Uchiha Sasuke!_

Yes!! Yes!! I can speak now!! First of all, he's a stupid teme, a hypocrit and an egoistic, nonchalant bastard!!

_-gapes- Naruto, when did you learn these "big" words?_

Well, that's 'cause I'm smart, unlike teme here…

**-snors- sure…**

-glare- at least I'm not a chicken-butt haired emo!! And seriously, you look like a girl for god's sake!!

**-glare-**

Oh, and I swear, you probably crawl into a corner when you get home, and starts crying in self-pity- "oh, boo-hoo. I'm a pitiful avenger, I don't know how to love-" and CRAP!!

**-DEATH GLARE-**

_-sighs- not again…-rubs her temples- Guys, please stop, for the sake of my video!_

Okay, Sakura-chan…-murmers- I'm gonna get him next time…

**Hn. Fine. Is it almost done? You're wasting time. We need to go train.**

_-sighs- fine, fine, Sasuke-kun. I think Naruto covered Sasuke-kun pretty well, except for the the facts that he's the prodigy and the village heartthrob. So lastly, we come to me, Haruno Sakura!! It's all you, Naruto and Sasuke-kun!!_

-grins- Okay, Sakura-chan, well, you're really nice, but a bit violent sometimes, and-

**She's an annoying, desperate fangirl…-sigh- and she clings to me all the time, and she's WEAK.**

-glare- that's not nice, teme. She's also very caring about her friends,

**and I guess she's quite talented at charka control and genjutsu…**

-gasp- teme just complimented someone!! Oh my god, oh my god-

**Shut up, dobe…-glare- Sakura also has a strange pair of emerald eyes,**

And soft, pink hair that matches her name!!! –grins-

-_giggles- is that all guys? You done?_

Yup!!!

**Yeah.**

_Okay, so I'm done here…let me finish this. So this is us. Team 7. Made of-_

A perverted lazy bum.

**A loud-mouth idiot.**

-glare- a chicken-butt haired emo

**-smirks- and an annoying fangirl.**

_-glares at Sasuke- You're not nice at all, Sasuke-kun. Anyways, that's us, a disaster, but we're going to be the strongest out there!!_

-zchhzchhzchh-

-beep-

* * *

-zchhzchh- 

-beep-

Hey hey, Sakura-chan, the red light's on, but the screen's all black!! Help!!

_Hm..is it broken? It's true that I haven't use it in a while…let me see…Naruto, you baka!! Your hands are covering the lenses, that's why!!_

-scratches head- oops…anyways, let start this!!

-screen turns to a 15-year-old Sakura-

_Hey Okay, so it's been 3 years since the last video and er, our team members have changed a bit…-lowers eyes- so yeah, let's start with Kakashi-sensei!!_

Sakura-chan, he's not here yet…we'll probably have to wait like 2 hours if we want him in the video…-shrugs-

_-tilts head- oh…well that's okay!! We'll just go. Okie, so Kakashi-sensei hasn't changed much…_

he's still a perverted lazy bum- grins-

_-giggles- and his hair's white as ever, 'cause he's OLD._

And dang, his mask's still on!! I really want to see what's behind his mask…-whines-

_-smiles- I'm sure he'll take it off sometime before he dies…and oh my god, his book changed from orange to GREEN..! God, it's probably MORE perverted…I don't want to know what's in there, anyways…_

-pats Sakura's shoulder- oh, it's a boring book, Sakura-chan. I don't know why Kakashi-sensei likes it so much! I've read it, and it was-

_-gasp- wait, you've read it, Naruto?_

Yeah, and-

_-glowers- IT'S FOR 18 AND UP, SMART ONE!! Oh my god, YOU'RE JUST AS PERVERTED AS KAKASHI-SENSEI!! –punches him far, far away…-_

_-sigh- As you can see, Naruto's still loud and annoying...3 years hasn't done much, except for making him perverted after training with Jiraiya-sama…he's the one that WRITES those books, for god's sake!!! So he's still a dumb blonde…again, no offense to anyone out there except Ino –giggles-_

-heavy breathing- Sakura-chan…-whines- why did you have to punch me so hard?

-_turns- oh, you're back, Naruto! Gosh, I thought you got stronger…You can't even take a punch from me and you want to become Hokage? Geez…let me heal you…-kneels down at the Naruto flopped face down-_

-relaxed sigh- ahh…that feels good…

_-smiles sweetly- so you wouldn't mind if I punched you again to heal you again?_

-shudders- no, no…it's fine…So yeah, Sakura-chan has changed the most out of team 7, in my opinion. She became a medic-nin! And she's got this MONSTROUS strength that she got from baa-cha! So you REALLY don't want to get on her bad side, 'cause if you do, she won't be afraid to beat you up, heal you, and do it all over again!! So beware…oh, and she still has her _intriguing_ pink hair and emerald eyes, and a big forhead!! -snickers-

_-vein pops- -cracks knuckles- Want me to try the thing you've mentioned, Naruto? _

-_corner of lips twitches-_

-laughs nervously- ahaha…I, I'm a kidding, Sakura-chan, I swear!!!

_-snorts- you better have been…next time, there won't be any mercy._

-widens eyes at the thought- -whispers- she's also the last Uchiha fangirl, since the rest of them were extinct(?) after teme left Konoha.

_Naruto, what are you saying?_

Oh, nothing, Sakura-chan…just that teme left Konoha and all…

_-looks down sadly- yeah…I haven't seen him in 3 years…I wonder how he's doing…_

_**-tilts head- you mean the traitor?**_

_-gasp- Sai! Don't call him that, got it? Or I'll make sure that you end up in the hospital for about a good month!! –cracks knuckles-_

Sai-teme! Don't you dare say that again!

_**-smiles- oh, hello, dickless-wonder**_

-glare- DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!

_-sigh- just shut up, both of you…so as you can see, in the place of our favorite emo-kun, we have the insensitive J.E.R.K._

_**Why, thank you for the wonderful intro, hag.**_

_-glare- HYAAAA!! –crackle- -bam-_

-screen turns to Naruto's face-

Er, I apologize…but it's way too violent and there's no way I'm taping THAT. So as you can see, Sai-teme calls Sakura-chan hag and she beats him up, but he never stops…

_-huffs- Hmph! He deserves it, and for calling Sasuke-kun a traitor, too!_

_**Well, he is-**_

_-glare- Sai, if you know what's good for you, shut up._

Sakura-chan, he IS quite a good Sasuke replacement…I mean, they're both insensitive, egoistic, and are complete bastards. Except the replacement's a nicer…in a creepy way.

_-snorts- No one can and will ever replace Sasuke-kun of team 7…and the smile this creep wears is completely fake!!_

_**Ah, but we're not "Team 7" anymore, hag. We're team Kakashi, and-**_

_-twitch- That's going be the last thing you say alive!!!_

_-crack- -bam-_

Er, Sakura-chan…? Okay, um, whoever watches this video, it's going to end here, 'cause Sakura-chan's beating the crap out of Sai right now…see you!!

-zchhzchh-

-beep-

* * *

-zchhzchh- 

-beep-

-screen faces a young boy, black hair with emerald eyes-

_**Hm…? What is this? Hey okaa-san!! –runs-**_

_Yes, Soruke?_

_**Look, look! What is this? I found it in the attic.**_

_-gasp- Oh, it's my old video camera! I remember getting it when I was twelve…I guess_ _I completely forgot about it._

_**-eyes widen- cool!! Did you take videos? Can we watch them?**_

-_smies- Sure, honey, why not? Let's go to the living room-_

**-footsteps- Hn. I'm home…that was a long mission…Sakura, what are you doing…?**

_-smiles- Sasuke-kun! You're finally back! –runs and hugs him- Soruke-kun found the video camera that I used to have…remember the video I took one day when we were twelve?_

**Ah.**

_-smiles- okay, so we're going to watch it. Do you want to watch it with us?_

**-grumbles- Sakura…I've been away for 2 months…I'm tired…-smirk- besides, I have something else in mind…-wraps an arm around her waist-**

_-scowls- Sasuke-kun! –slaps him lightly on the shoulder- Not in front of Soruke-kun! Besides, he's recording this right now!_

**-tightens grip- I can break that stupid thing anytime after this…-leans down, and-**

_**EWWW!!!!! –frantically runs away with the camera-**_

-zchhzchhzchh-

-BEEP-

_**

* * *

**_

"Soruke! Why'd you run away?" –Naruto-

"Ojii-chan, but my parents were about to make out!! –pout-" –Soruke-

"No buts!! You should have recorded the hot action, and-" –Naruto-

-Soruke's eyes widen-

-Hinata bonks Naruto on the head-

"Naruto-kun! I stop that! I can't believe you're saying that to poor innocent Soruke-kun! He's only 6 for god's sake!" –Hinata-

"Fine…wait, maybe if I go right now, they'll still be at it, and-" –Naruto-

-Hinata knocks Naruto out completely-

"-sigh- That should do for now…come on, Soruke-kun, I'll train you for the time being." –Hinata-

"Uh, okay!" –Soruke-

-THE END-

-BEEP-

* * *

Now, I never said that was going to be the best story ever, nor did I say that I was the best writer on the planet... 

but I hope you still enjoyed it a bit, and didn't think of this as a waste of time...(ookie, maybe some will...but hopefully not)

-If you didn't like the story much, BUT you're a SasuSaku fan, go check out my other story called **"which one's my future self?"** it's waaay better and funnier than this one...or you could go read better fics my better authors

-If you hated the story, sorry for wasting your time...I'm still a beginner and please, no flames, though..._constructive criticism _would help...

-If you loved the story, don't be shy to go click that gray button and send me a review!! I would appreciate it a lot...:)

Once again, thank you for reading my story, and please review!!!

-REVIEW or I'll send Orochi-gay-maru after you!! MWAHAHA!!- (j/k)


End file.
